guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monastery Overlook
About the Warning If you skip the tutorial and talk to Ludo, you will automatically get the three skills and the level up that would have happened in the tutorial. — Stabber ✍ 14:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Going Back : Can a Canthan-born charecter that skiped the tutorial, and as gotten he insignia go back to the overlook? ::the gw:en err7 wipedout brought me back there :) :(Can a Canthan-born charecter that skiped the tutorial, and as gotten he insignia go back to the overlook?) What the fuck are you trying to say? speak english ::He wants to know if he can go back to Monastery Overlook after completing the Insignia quest (which partially takes place there) can return. The answer is yes, I think it's as simple as telling Instructor Ng you'd like to return. If all else fails it's open on occasion for the board walk. Next time will probably be around the Canthan new year in about a month. 74.129.243.37 07:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Map % I got .9% easy by just wall huging...dont even know of any "behind fence" area.--JRyan 18:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) So how much does the 'event-only' area provide to foreign characters? I'm talking about mapping, of course. My mesmer's at 99.3% and I think I only need the part the event-exclusive area to get to 100%. I've tried TexMod and couldn't find any other area to explore, but my best guess is that this area is all that's left. I know the whole explorable contributes ~0.9% as the article states, but how much of it is the 'event-only' part (for foreign characters ~_~)? Gabe 11:31, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I've got legendary cartographer and I havent set foot in there. Or Jade Quarry. Since you're using Texmod, i'll give you a tip. CME doesn't work very well, in that it doesnt show clouds that are IN the zone. Use the other mod which changes clouds to a reddish hue to see them. :) I had the same problem, but I found that I got about a whole percent from this. Good luck. :) Bigrat2 Talk 11:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Gabe, I'm scratching the dark recesses of my memory here but to answer your question, I did do this with a char for exactly the reason of finding this out, and it was about 0.4-0.5% (it's not exactly the same for everyone as depends on if you're on the cusp of gaining the next +0.1% just as you start mapping this area or not etc). Bigrat2's comment is also correct, you do not have to map this area to get 100% for Cantha (though it is quick and painless if prepared to wait for the next event to open up access). Also, while I'm thinking of it, be sure to speak to the Arena Guard in Shing Jea Monastery and explore the starting area of the arena, should net you an additional 0.2-0.3%. --Wolfie (talk| ) 12:32, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Survivor If you take the training course, and they kill you to show you DP and everything, does that count against the survivor title?